


Daily Functions

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orana brings a professional touch to the Hawke Estate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Functions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘hot water’ prompt in fan_flashworks and the ‘master and servant’ prompt in genprompt_bingo.

“Orana, you are amazing,” said Mistress Hawke as she shed the towel and dipped a toe into the steaming water.  Orana could only bow in wordless pleasure, hands clasped together.  “You don’t know how much I needed this,” Mistress continued as she sank into the bath with a groan of pleasure.

She did know.  Orana had seen the smudge marks on Mistress’s face, the drying blood on her armour.  It was not hard to fathom what Mistress would want, nor to prepare it with Bodahn’s help.

As Mistress soaked, Orana gathered the discarded pieces of armour to take down to the kitchen for scrubbing.  She would bring back a glass of wine, and lay out Mistress’s house robe.

She was halfway down the stairs when she saw Bodahn’s afflicted boy drawing something on the side wall.

“Sandal!” she hissed.  “What are you doing?”

Sandal looked from his drawing to Orana and back again:  “Enchantment?”

Orana sighed.  It was a fool’s task to try to get sense out of him.  She spared a glance for the image; a kneeling person screaming at the sky.

“You’ll be in trouble,” she warned, mentally adding a wall scrub to her list.

“Enchantment!” he said.


End file.
